The death of Colin
by xeniagala88
Summary: Amy, Bright, Ephram...I loro pensieri quanto il dottor Brown comunica che l'operazione di Colin è andata male


AMY

"Mi dispiace…"

La voce del dottor Brown giunge distante, attutita, rimbombante.

Sono le scuse che risuoneranno, come un eco cupo, nella mente di Amy per sempre.

Le parole che l'hanno cambiata per sempre.

Forse non ha capito bene…Forse il dottore voleva dire il contrario…Forse è solo un incubo.

Non può finire così. Semplicemente non può finire.

Colin glielo aveva promesso e lui non l'ha mai tradita. Non può spezzarle il cuore proprio ora…Proprio in questo modo…

Hanno ancora tanto, troppo da condividere, da scoprire insieme: tanti baci da darsi, tanti posti da scoprire insieme, tanti giri in auto con il vento tra i capelli e una canzone a caso a far da colonna sonora alla loro estate da adolescenti…Il diploma da prendere e l'amore da scoprire.

Le basta vedere l'incredulità da cui è circondata per capire che è tutto vero…che non ci saranno più baci da dare e risate che le riscalderanno il cuore. Il suo cuore è gelido…forse si è fermato assieme a quello di Colin.

I genitori di Colin sono rimasti impassibili, quasi vogliano neutralizzare quel dolore insopportabile con il quale dovranno convivere per il resto delle loro vite; poi la signora Hart si accascia tra le braccia del marito ed entrambi iniziano a gemere in maniera straziante.

Sì ora lo sa: _Colin non torn_erà.

BRIGHT

Pensa a quel pugno. Ed è un pensiero decisamente illogico e fuori luogo.

In un momento così sente la forza della mano di Colin vibrare sulla sua guancia. Sarebbe disposto a prendersi altri dieci, cento, mille pugni pur di sapere che Colin starà bene, che tornerà lo scanzonato, giocoso e irritante Colin di un tempo.

No non può essere vero, Colin non può essere…_morto_.

Non ora che stava tornando, ora che stava cercando di tornare ad essere il suo migliore amico. _Una brutta copia del Colin_ con il quale è cresciuto ma sempre l'amico con cui dividere follie e dolori.

Solo ieri mattina mangiavano pancake e bevevano succo d'arancia in un insignificante autogrill e ora fa male sapere che non avranno mai più un momento così straordinariamente normale da condividere.

Fa male, soprattutto, perché _Colin è morto per colpa sua_.

Si accascia sulla sedia in plastica della sala- d'aspetto: in quell'angusto spazio dove i minuti sembravano ore e le ore giorni interi.

Batte i pugni, rabbioso, sulle ginocchia e poi le sue larghe spalle sono scosse dai singulti.

Hanno atteso, tutti, di ricevere una buona notizia: hanno atteso invano.

In fondo lo sapevano tutti anche se nessuno voleva accettarlo: lo sapevano tutti che se l'operazione di Colin sarebbe andata bene avrebbero dovuto parlare di miracolo.

_Lo sapeva anche Colin_.

EPHRAM

Colin Hart è morto. Colin che sembrava avere sette vite come i gatti, Colin il ragazzo d'oro di Everwood: l'atleta, il fidanzato e il figlio perfetto.

Colin il primo amico, il rivale, l'insicuro, l'incasinato.

Sarebbe un essere senza cuore se non provasse un briciolo di dispiacere per quel ragazzo che tanto ha condizionato la sua vita in quest'ultimo anno ad Everwood.

Amy passa, improvvisamente, in secondo piano ora che è attorniato dall'incredulità e dal dolore di tutti.

Per certi versi gli sembra di rivivere il giorno dell'incidente di sua madre.

"Dobbiamo pensare al funerale!"

La frase disconnessa del signor Hart gli sembra arrivare da un altro mondo, da un'altra epoca, da un'altra storia.

Una bara bianca, fiori bianchi, la chiesa bianca…Le pareti dell'ospedale bianche…All'improvviso odia con tutto sé stesso quel colore anonimo.

Suo padre non meritava un insuccesso proprio ora…Ora che per i Brown si prospettava un inizio migliore.

Colin non meritava questo…Non a diciassette anni, con una vita da vivere appieno.

Ed Ephram quasi si odia: si odia per non aver detto subito al padre di dargli un'occhiata quando era in coma, per paura di perdere Amy; si odia perché l'altra sera si è allontanato senza cercare di chiarirsi con lui.

_Con Colin non aveva solo Amy in comune._

Anche i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime mentre si avvicina al padre e gli batte una pacca sulla spalla, piangendo con lui.

Ormai è troppo tardi per pentirsi.


End file.
